


Entertaining the Illusion

by KyojintheArtist



Category: Percy Jackson RPG, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossover, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light BDSM, M/M, stoplookingleo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyojintheArtist/pseuds/KyojintheArtist
Summary: Keith and Lance's lives were somewhat normal until the Incident occurred. Now, the two and other friends have to find a way to fix the universe's critical situation before it is too late. Will they make it in time, or will the universe finally be at its doom?





	1. Fall Leaves and Old Friends

Flashback*

Keith's PoV

 

I was walking past a forest when I first heard them. Well, I didn't actually hear them, it's almost like I felt them, or-or as if I was the one speaking, but my mouth wasn't actually moving. For once, however, I actually listened to what they had to say. They wanted me to go...? Inside? Inside where? I looked around to make sure nobody was around, "Where do you want me to go?" I asked them. Their reply was simple and quiet, "The forest beside you, dimwit. " Well, they didn't actually talk like that, but hey, my story, my rules. I quietly walked past many tall trees and almost tripped over roots a few times, but I made it to my destination.

I was looking around when I heard a man's voice. "Uhm, who are you?" I asked, startled by the newcomer.

He replied in a voice that had a slight accent, "Hello. My name's Lotor. I see you can hear them too?" He smiled and looked around us, and I noticed that there were little specks of light floating about us, through the trees, near the creek, in our hair.

"Yes, I guess I can. That's why I'm out here actually." I crossed my arms and I looked him over, "My name is Keith, by the by." I tried to speak casually but ended up having a tiny voice crack at the end. Hoping he didn't notice, I looked up, back at the sparkling things. They seemed to be alive, almost, in their own little way.

I felt someone staring at me and I gazed back at the dazzling man in front of me. He had a small, content smile on his face. I gave him a small frown back. "So," he spoke, "They wanted me to speak with you, Keith." He paused for a second, and he seemed to be in another place, but that faded and he focused back on me, "They want you to help me. Them. The world, Keith. I can give you so much more power than Zarkon can."

I paused at the mention of Zarkon, "W-what do you mean? How do you know who Zarkon is?" I thought for a second, "What kind of power?"

Lotor smiled that cute, soft smile of his and it made my heart flutter. I watched his blue and yellow eyes slant slightly. "Keith, if we join together, the universe will no longer be able to doubt how powerful we can be. Against him, his army, his empire. We can create a new one. A better one. One where the others won't be controlled and tortured." I looked at him sceptically and he sighed.

"I know how much Zarkon has betrayed you; the things he's done to you is unimaginable. You want them to stop, yes?" Lotor looked at the glow-y things and looked back to me. "I just need you to trust me on this, okay?" The man held out his hand as if he was giving me a high five. I hesitantly put my hand up to his. A painless shocking feeling rushed through my fingers, up to my arm, and then to my face. Everything started going bright purple as he closed his fingers over mine.

The last thing I saw was his soft smile and our hands intertwined. 

> Four Years Later <

"Ugh! I can't find it anywhere! Keith, help me!" My annoying friend, Lance, whined. I rolled my eyes,

"Well if you would've listened to me and read the instructions first, this wouldn't have happened. " I stated smugly as we walked our way through a dense forest. Lance groaned and walked faster, pushing small branches away as he stomped.

The thing is, I just bought an expensive quadcopter to do a little... spying, and let Lance fly it first. That was stupid. He crashed it in about thirty seconds after he somehow lost control over it. Even now, I still regret letting him use it at all.

"Shut up, " he muttered and trudged off deeper into the dense forest, searching for the damn thing. When one walks into an unknown place, they tend to walk kind of slow and cautious, for if they don't, they may trip, run into something, or fall into a never-ending abyss. Would I be careful? Yes, I most certainly would because I'm not an idiot. Would Lance? No. We both found that out the hard, but hilarious, way.

As Lance sped up as he searched for the drone, he wasn't watching where he was going and before he knew it, he tripped over a seemingly invisible root and the next thing that happened, happened in slow motion. As Lance's foot made contact and got stuck underneath the root, gravity started pushing him down. His face suddenly changed to a look of surprise, then terror as he realized what was about to happen. I watched as he landed face first in a puddle of mud.

I try to be nice most of the time, but when you see someone fall face first into the mud, it's just a little difficult.

Scratch that, it's very difficult.

I busted out laughing as he glared at me with a look that could actually kill. I quickly pulled out my phone and snapped a quick picture of him, just as his face turned to surprise, then anger as he quickly stood up to chase after me. I ran through the trees, small briers and twigs scratching at my arms and legs. Knowing that I was not as stupid as the moron chasing me, I watched where I placed my feet.

Eventually, I made it out of the woods. I ran past a building and rounded its corner. I looked around the other to see Lance slowing his run to look around for me. Afraid that he would notice me before I was able to send the photo to the group chat, I looked for an escape. Unfortunately, there wasn't a way that I could run without being noticed by him. I looked up the building and noticed a gutter. Silently thanking Lotor for the never-ending lessons he made me take, I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed on each side of the gutter and climbed easily up to the roof.

From there, I peeked over the top to see Lance walking towards the building. I sighed and quickly took out my phone and pulled up the picture. I sent it to the group chat, and almost laughed when I heard Lance's phone ding. I watched as he pulled it out and stared in horror and humiliation. My phone dinged and I opened the chat to see my dear friend Pidge, who I met through Lance, had already made a meme out of it. I didn't realize at the moment that Lance heard the ding. He screeched my name and caught sight of me on the building.

Smirking, he did a lap around the building but probably wasn't fit enough to get where I was. Not realizing that he was actually indeed as fit as I, he didn't use the gutter, but instead found rocks and started throwing them. One flew right past my face and I knew it was the time to get out of there.

I tried sliding down the roof and landed on the grass. Or so, I thought. As I was waiting for the impact of my feet hitting the ground it didn't happen. Instead, I felt arms around my waist. Whoever was holding me smelled a lot like strawberries. I gasped and tried to turn to see who was holding me. I got a glimpse of him.

Lance put me down, punched me in the arm, and then smacked me. "That's for letting Pidge get her nerdy hands on that extremely embarrassing photo, though my ass did look great... That's NOT the point though. And also, you kinda gave me a mini heart attack when you slid off the building, you bastard. " He pouted and crossed his arms.

"Sorry, not sorry. Just, revenge is sweet for me, y'know?" Like, seriously, your ass did look just, mmm, shall I say, sweet. "You just have to learn to deal with it." And with that, I turned away from Lance and headed back to the sidewalk.

I heard feet hitting the grass as Lance tried to catch up with me. "Where are we going now? What about the drone? Are we going to be able to get it? How expensive was it? When-" I glared at him. He took the hint and stopped talking. For a second anyway. When we were halfway to the car, Lance asked "Hey Keith... Where are we going now?" I glanced at him and saw that he wasn't wearing his usual obnoxious smile. He actually looked somewhat upset. I watched as he started playing with his carnelian copper necklace."Uhm, I kind of want to go home..." I watched his reaction and saw his eyes lower. "But, we don't have to. Where do you want to go?" His face lit up as he looked at me. "Can we go to the diner? Then the mall? Then the park? Then th-" I zoned out as he kept naming places he wanted to go. What was with that expression he made, I thought. Maybe his family is arguing again. Maybe that's all that's going on. Hopefully, you are okay Lance.

"Keith. Earth to Keith? Are you still with me?" Lance's bothersome voice reached my ear.

"No, I'm in space in a skinny black suit fighting purple aliens," I said and rolled my eyes.

Honestly, sometimes I wish I could just get away from all of society. But, Lance is an exception... Sometimes. Lance frowned and pulled out his phone to text the gang. Yeah, I'm in a gang. I kill people and everything. Yes.

No, that's a lie. We, Lance, Me, Katie (aka Pidge), Hunk, Will and Nico (well, Will is being a dick right now sooo) Shiro and his former girlfriend Allura, who is now dating Lotor, call ourselves "The Gang". We even have jackets, and Lance came up with the idea that we call the gang Voltron, which I didn't like at first, but we were desperate for a name and that's what we ended up using.

Lance hit send, and I felt my phone buzz. I pulled it out and checked it (even though Lance was right beside me) and read what he sent to our group chat.

Lance was inviting the gang to come to the diner and the mall and the park etc. Which I was totally fine with, but I kind of wanted it to be just a Lance and I day. We haven't had one since the incident, and I kind of missed it. Just thinking about it stresses me out.

Unconsciously, my hand found the way to my pocket and I pulled out a cigarette. As I was lighting it, Lance looked up from his phone and smacked it away. "Keith, that's stupid and you're gonna die early. Then the group will be sad and we will eventually all separate and die. " I shook my head at his over-exaggerated comment and pulled out another cigarette, being careful to make sure it wasn't in Lance's reach. I took a long drag. Lance made a disgusted face and I blew the smoke in his face as my response.

Lance groaned and walked a bit ahead of me and started mumbling to himself about how "cancer sticks" are evil and brainwashing people. I sighed, staring at his back and how his tight shirt revealed his perfect, rippling muscles. Shaking my head, I pulled out another cigarette and lit it.

Lance looked back and gawked at me, "Keith?! You don't need two cigarettes at once." He argued.

"I do with you around," I mumbled and smiled at his offended look. "I was just kidding... sort of." He frowned at me and turned back around.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and checked it. Lotor was calling... I looked up at Lance and thought about answering it. I let Lance step a little further ahead of me as I answered.

Hey, I heard Lotor's silky smooth voice fill my ears.

Hey Lotor, what is it? I'm with L-... someone right now.

Oh, sorry, I was just wondering if you have the job done yet?

I looked up at Lance and sighed. Not yet. That's a personal matter, Lotor. I don't even know why I told you. I knew you would bother me about it.

Lotor's contagious laugh filled the air, Oh, please, I would've figured it out anyways.

I rolled my eyes and hung up, knowing he wouldn't take it personally. I shoved my phone back in my pocket and raised my eyes to find Lance right in my face. I gasped and took a deep breath, "What?" I asked, surprised that he thought he could even share the same breath as me.

"Who was that?" He asked, staring at me suspiciously.

"Lotor, y'know, the one with the long, white hair in the group?" Lance just stared at me. "Ugh, you know, the guy who can act like he's breaking his arms when he stretches??" I raised my eyebrows. I watched as recognization spread around his face, "Oh. Him. The one who wears those weird contacts all the time and looks like that - that hot elf off of Gravity Falls..." Lance made a face. "I don't know how I feel about him. Though, he does have a nice smile..." Lance said and smiled. Then, he looked up at me and smirked, "Hm, does Keithy-Keith have a crush on "Bad Bitch" boxers?" Lance laughed at the memory and I couldn't help but smile. "That was one time, Lance. Give the guy a break. You shouldn't have been going through his stuff... And, no, I'm not pining for someone who throws rocks at Shiro's door."

Upon hearing this, I noticed that Lance looked somewhat relieved. But, that could just be what I wanted to see. "Okay, okay... Wait, when did Lotor even go to Shiro's house?" He asked and furrowed his eyes.

I didn't answer and instead walked a bit faster, trying to get away from a question I was not authorized to answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About an hour after Lance kept questioning me about Lotor, the gang finally made it to the diner. Everyone already ordered and we were just receiving our food when the last person I wanted to ever see showed up. Well, second to last anyways.

"Uhm, Will, what are you doing here?" I asked, already getting uncomfortable. I heard the gang stop talking and felt them put all of their attention on us, some of them know exactly who this guy was, others not knowing but getting angry because they felt like they needed to be.

"Hey, uhm, Keith. I just... I just really needed to talk to you for a few minutes." Will said and looked down at the dirty, tiled floor.

"I'm kind of busy right now, Will," I said and grabbed my drink, acting like he wasn't there anymore.

"C'mon, Keith, please. I really need to talk to you about Ni-... Him. I need to talk about him." He mumbled the last part, and I sighed.

"Fine, outside though. You have five minutes. " I said and looked back up to a some-what relieved face.

Once we were outside the diner, Will hesitated before speaking, "Man, I really messed up and I know how angry you and everyone else is at me, and I'm sorry. I just really need advice on what to do to get him back." He said and looked up at me. I saw true heartbreak and regret in his eyes. His eyes. The ones that reminded me of Lance's.

Like, I mean, they are almost the same exact fucking colour.

I gave in, "Fine, fine. Have you tried calling him?" I asked and he nodded his head. I thought for a minute, "Have you tried talking to Nico, face-to-face?" His eyes softened and he frowned, "Yeah, of course, I have, it's just... He won't let me. I'll go to his house sometimes, but he never answers. And if someone does answer, it's because he let his dogs out, and all I hear is 'Attack Will' and then I get chased away by his fucking bloodhounds. " Will said and kicked at a rock.

That's when I noticed the huge ass scratch on his face. I almost laughed, but for his sake, I contained it, "Do something to get his attention, like, I don't know, plant his favourite flowers in his front yard or something... Doesn't he like amaryllis?" I asked, remembering a topic that Nico and I discussed.

Will's eyes lit up and he smiled, "That's right. He does love those... But they also only grow on one stalk, so that's gonna take all night. And what if he catches me?" I shrugged, "It'll be worth it. He knows what those flowers mean, and only if you knew what they meant to him..." I said and checked my phone. "And five minutes is up. I'll be going now." I said and turned to leave, but was wrapped in a warm embrace by Will, "Thanks, Keith." He mumbled and I turned to say something, but he was already gone.

I sighed, smiled, and walked back to the diner. Will Solace. He's finally fighting for the one he loves. I unconsciously touched the scar on my back.

Finally.


	2. Crystals and Blood

Lance

 

I awoke to my alarm clock screaming in my ear. I groaned, glared at the thing, and turned it off. I turned back over and closed my tired eyes. I was half-way asleep when I heard a fucking knock on my door. I groaned and angrily kicked the blankets away and stepped out of my room and heard another fucking knock. 

"Just a second!" I yelled and walked to the door. I looked out the peephole and saw Keith. I opened the door and he walked in. I watched him look around at the extremely clean but dark living room. He walked further in and I noticed he didn't take his filthy fucking shoes off. 

I was about to tell him to stop, but it was too late, he already walked on my just shampooed carpet. I sighed in defeat and stumbled to the kitchen. "Okay, so why are you here at one in the damn PM?" I asked angrily. I heard him chuckle slightly. "Yes, the PM, Lance. You should've been awake by now." He said and looked at me. "Are you feeling alright? You've been sleeping in quite a lot and you look quite pale... for you," he said and walked over to my Keurig to make some coffee. 

"Yes, just peachy Keith. Now, why are you here?" I grabbed a yoghurt out of the fridge. "I wanted you to come with Lotor and me to the lake..." He started the machine and smiled at the smell of Dunkin Donuts coffee filling his senses. I don't even drink coffee much. The Keurig is for Keith and only Keith. He got upset that I didn't have a coffee maker and went to the damn store to buy one himself, and just left it. He just fucking left it on my counter. It looks completely out of place. It doesn't even match the colour theme, but he doesn't seem to care.

I watched him put what looked like way too much sugar in his coffee. I mean, why did he use that much? That's just wrong. "Why is Lotor going with us? I hardly know him," I said and narrowed my eyes. "Jeez man, you really do have a crush on him don't you?" I grumbled and set my yoghurt down, not feeling hungry anymore. Keith retrieved a spoon out of the dishwasher, inspected it, probably to see if it was actually clean, and stirred his coffee. He took a sip and moaned in gratification. 

I made a disgusted look, "Save all that moaning for the bedroom with Lotor, Keith. My god." I said and walked into the living room, turning on the television. I heard Keith choking in the other room and smirked, knowing that that one got him. 

"Lance. No, just, no." He said and glared. "So? Are you gonna come?" Keith asked and took another sip of his coffee. I grimaced and thought about it. If I did go with him, then I would have to watch as him and Lotor pined over each other. If I didn't go, all I have planned to do is sit on my ass all day and watch anime. Mhm, this is easy.

"No. I don't want to. I have more fun staring at Levi's ass than hanging out with you. " that wasn't a lie. Though, to be completely honest, I do really enjoy hanging out with Keith. I'd never tell him that though. Apparently, that was not the correct answer, because Keith started whining and sat by me on the couch. 

"Please, Lance. I really want you to come with me. It'll be fun." He said and pouted. He crossed wrapped his arms around my stomach and hid his face. "Pleasepleasepleaseplease!!"

I groaned, but I knew that I was losing. "Fine, fine. Let me just go find some swim shorts. I'll be down in a second."

\------------------- 

"We're here," Keith said overenthusiastically, shaking me from my half-asleep slumber. 

I opened my eyes to be met with his face directly in front of mine, "Fuck, don't do that." I said and gently pushed his face away. Sighing, I opened the passenger door and stepped out. I expected the sun to try and eat my skin away but was met with a clouded sky. Perfect. I smiled up at the sky.

"Where's Lotor?" I asked, not seeing the guy anywhere. I looked at Keith who turned around and slid off his shirt, "He'll be here eventually. " He said. 

Woah. I've seen Keith shirtless, but it looks like he' s been working out a lot more lately. His chest and abs are so toned now. And his ass, yes, please. Yum. Levi seems to have some competition.

I faked a cough and pulled my own shirt off. I opened the door again and threw it in the car, Keith did the same. I glanced up at him and caught him looking at me. He blushed and looked away, smiling, "Looks like I've been caught." He said closed his door. 

Did he just confess to checking me out? I did the same and walked towards the water with him. 

Stepping in, Keith moaned at the water's coolness. "Oh fuck me. If you moan again, I'm going to give you a reason to moan." I hissed under my breath. Apparently, Keith has super-hearing and smirked at me, "What was that?" He teased. I shook my head at him and stepped into the sapphire water, careful to watch where I was placing my feet in fear that I might step on glass. 

After waist deep, I looked at Keith's who had his face halfway underwater and was slowly drifting while blowing bubbles. I made a face and held back a laugh, "What are you doing, the water is dirty." I said and finally laughed when he shot me one of his famous glares. 

It's when he stood to splash me when I noticed them. My eyes widened and I parted my lips, just as the water was going straight to my face. The water made contact with my mouth and I wanted to puke. I mean, the water is fucking disgusting.

Nevermind that, when did Keith get those? "Hey, Keith?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow. "When did you get those?" I pointed at his chest, questioning the new nipple piercings there. 

He stared at them for a while and his cheeks flushed, "O-oh, yeah, those. Uhm, a few weeks ago." He said and scratched the back of his neck. 

I nodded, "Why didn't you tell me? Did they hurt? How much were they? Can I get some because they look super cool? Can I- can I touch them?" I knew the last question was risky. I studied his face after that question and he looked confused and nervous.

"Uhm, why? Wait, what? Why do you want to touch them?" He asked and looked anywhere but my face. 

I held back a laugh, "I just want to know what the piercings feel like." I stated bluntly and stepped closer to him. He backed up a little but then decided to stand his ground. 

"What if Lotor or someone comes up? They will most definitely think you are doing something completely different. "

"Who cares? At least we know what's really going on." I said and walked fully up to him. I slowly held my hand out and placed it just below, and slowly reached up to graze over the deep red piercing. I looked up at his face and watched as his face went a little pink as he watched what I was doing. Then his grey crystal eyes met my sapphire blue ones. His gaze pierced through mine, a calm seduction that made my knees weak.

And even though I wanted it to last, I backed away. "Yep, I most definitely want one. Those would be a lot of fun if you know what I mean. I heard that getting nipple piercings makes your nips very sensitive. I bet Lotor has a lot of fun with you." I teased. 

Keith raised his eyebrows, "No, but I do know someone who will have fun with them. " He said and sunk back under the water before I could question it. 

"Hey, guys!" I heard an accented male's voice up from where we parked. Keith and I turned to see who it was. Keith stood up and waved.

Lotor made his way down to the water, sunglasses on, swim shorts on, shirt off, hair in a half updo, abs very much on. Yeah, so he's super attractive. No telling why Keith like him so much. I pouted and sank into the water, copying Keith and blowing bubbles. It's not like I'm jealous or anything. The water just feels nice running through my hair... Like in one of my dreams, when Keith ran his fingers through my hair, pulling just a bit every so often which felt so good. 

My eyes shot open in the water and I came up, gasping for air and choking from the water. Keith and Lotor gave me weird and concerned looks. I quickly thought up an explanation that would be a lot easier to explain than what I just thought of. "Um, I thought I felt something touch my leg..." I said and cracked a smile. Keith shook his head and smiled softly. But then he tore his attention away from me and to Lotor, complementing how good his hair looked today. 

Keith never acts like this with me, and I've been friends with him longer than he has even known Lotor. I know all of his secrets, his past, who his parents were before the accident. Lotor doesn't know anything. He hasn't been there for Keith as long as I have. Why can't we have a relationship like he does with Lotor, plus the relationship we have now? We can just add the two together and bam, perfect. 

I mean, Keith didn't even ask me if I was okay... I could've died. Okay, so maybe that's an exaggeration, but still. He's too caught up with 'Mr. Perfect' over there. 

"Hey, Lance?" I heard Keith's voice. I looked up from the rippling water. "Where do you want to go after this?" I shrugged."Well, Lotor wanted to take us to his house..." He said and looked up at Lotor. 

"Um," I really didn't want to go and watch the two lovebirds make out the entire time I was there. Plus, I was quite hungry. "Actually, I have some work to get done at home. I have to shampoo the carpet and finish some work for college. Thanks for the offer though." I managed a smile. 

Keith studied my face, his expression unreadable. He almost looked like he was in a daze. Then, his eyes widened extremely fast, which completely caught me off guard, his cheeks flushing as he looked anywhere else but at me and smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I, uhm, understand. S-sorry- I mean. Yeah, okay." He stuttered and turned back to Lotor who seemed to be trying to hold in a laugh. 

Weirdos. 

The rest of the time at the lake passed very quickly, mostly with Keith and Lotor suddenly becoming incredibly silent, except one of them would laugh and the other would put their hand over the laughing one's mouth.

I furrowed my eyebrows and gently pushed my thoughts away and attempted to read Keith's thoughts. I was almost there when he quickly snapped out of whatever world the two were in and he quickly glanced at me, his expression suddenly serious. Honestly, it was intimidating. Then, he looked away, a satisfied look on his face as he left reality again. I tried pushing into his thoughts again. I jumped when I felt a shock run up my neck. My eyes widened and I looked behind me, trying to figure out what just happened. No one was there. I looked back to the now serious faces of Lotor and Keith, who were both staring at each other as if they were having a silent conversation. 

\------------------- 

I waved at Keith from my doorstep, a smile on my face. I stepped inside and leaned on the door, sighing. I looked at my carpet that only had a piece of grass on it. I shouted, picked the devil up, and threw it out my door. I got a weird look from someone who was passing by, and I quickly shut the door. 

I turned and went upstairs to my room to work on my college homework. Calculus, just great. I loved it so much. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my binder. It's not like I even pay attention in class, I just figure out how to do it anyway, so why pay attention? 

After an hour of trying to figure out types of discontinuities, I slammed my binder shut and threw it under my bed, not wanting to look at it for the rest of the weekend. I fell back on my bed and blocked out the light with my arm. 

My stomach made a really loud gurgle sound and I groaned. I got to my feet and made my way to the little refrigerator in my closet. I grabbed the first bag my hand came in contact with. B negative. Perfect. 

Oh yeah, did I mention that to Keith yet? ...No, not yet. But, I bet that creep already knows. He likes creeping around in people's heads for fun. But I can't blame him. It's quite entertaining. I bit into the blood bag and sighed. It's not the same. 

I threw the bag into the small, hidden trashcan waste bin in my room and threw myself onto my bed. I glance over at the clock. 11:00 PM... Eleven-fucking-PM? I groaned, how did the time even pass so quickly?

\-------------

"Keith... Keith, wait- I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-" I awoke from the nightmare, gasping for air. I sat upright and looked around my room, happy it was just a dream and I didn't actually hurt Keith.

Honestly, I've been having way too many dreams about him. I placed my hand to my forehead and tried to calm my nerves. Keith's okay, and that's all that matters. It was just a dream. 

I looked around the room, and my eyes trailed to the clock beside my bed. 2:34 AM. Ok, fine, it's not like I wanted to sleep anyways. 

I kicked my blanket off and stepped into my slippers because the floor is fucking cold in the morning. I walked over to my mirror hanging in my room and groaned seeing how messy my hair was. I probably need to cut it soon. My thoughts immediately went back to Keith and how he really needed a haircut. Hm, maybe that's how I'll get back at him for that prank he pulled on me last year. Yes, that really mean one that I somehow still remember. 

Groaning, I blocked Keith out of my mind and stepped out of my bedroom. I slowly went down the stairs, listening to the loud creaking of them as I walked. I paused when I heard someone whispering. Instead of walking, I gently pulled myself up so I could float. It's actually extremely hard to do that. Especially since I haven't had a sip from the source in almost a year. Nearing the end of the staircase, I balanced myself on the rail, almost slipping because of my house shoes. 

I quietly peeked over the corner and looked towards the kitchen. No one there. I looked the other way and saw no one there either. I sighed and closed my eyes out of frustration. 

My eyes widened when I felt a hand over my mouth, and someone's chest pushing against my back, "Why, hello there Lancy-Lance. Nice to see you're awake." The man chuckled and shoved me forwards, into another person's arms. 

"Woah, watch where you're going, Lance. " The other said, as my hands hit his chest. That's when I knew that I should've just went to Lotor's house. 

So, as the vines say, I fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter??????? Yeet. 
> 
> If you catch any mistakes, please tell me in the comments. <3


	3. Plans and Rain

Keith

 

I pulled out of Lance's driveway and set my destination to Lotor's house. He said I could just follow him, but I told him to go on ahead. Plus, I needed time to think anyway. 

I mean, who wouldn't have some strange thoughts after someone fucking touches your fucking nipples. That was completely uncalled for. And the way our eyes met... I closed my eyes in frustration. What have you done to me, Lance Mc-fuckin-Clain? My eyes shot open, however, when I heard a loud honking sound. That's when I realized I was on the other side of the fucking road. 

I quickly swerved so I wouldn't get hit by the now angry teen in a minivan. I took a deep breath, still shaking from the possible near death experience. Thanks a lot, Lance. You almost got me killed. First, you walk into my life thinking you can be my best friend and then ruining me with all your weirdness. And now, you're trying to mess with me and use the excuse, "Oh, Keith, I just love your piercings. I want some." I'd rather go back to playing with toy lions than having you fondle me.

Well, maybe.

But that's none of your business.

Oh yeah, speaking of business, I need to stop at my place to pick up that thing. No, not that thing but that thing.

I sighed and turned down my road, watching as the rain started hitting my windshield. Turning the radio on, I pulled out a cigarette before I got home. Shiro doesn't like when I smoke so I do it whenever I get a chance. 

I pulled into my driveway and took the keys out. Instead of getting out, however, I sat in the car, puffing away on my 'cancer sticks' as I watched the rain.

Rain.

"Keith, look. It's raining again. Don't you just love the rain?" Lance asked as he slumped down onto the old, wooden porch swing.

I scowled and stared out into the yard, watching the small puddles forming. "No, not really. It makes everything muddy. Why do you even like the rain? It just gets in everyone's way." I said and glanced at the boy beside me.

Lance frowned, but his face lightened up when he started telling me why he liked the rain, "Rain reminds me of home. If I ever leave this place, let's say I go far away from home, just seeing or smelling the rain reminds me of home. Hunk used to come over and we would play in the puddles as the rain fell down and landed on us. Since Hunk is always busy with Pidge now, it's just me and the rain. The rain isn't there just for me, it travels to help everyone." He rambled on still staring out. I glanced at him and studied his face as he continued to talk. "Without rain, nothing grows Keith. The plants won't grow. The animals would have a hard time to find a source of water." His eyes darkened for a second, "Rain isn't always good, though. Sometimes, rain turns from an innocent cloud just wanting to help, to a vicious storm that destroys everything in its path. It's in thunderstorms and sometimes during tornadoes. During hail storms. Sometimes rain causes destruction. But, you have to look at the good things rain does. Plants, animals, people grow because of it. Rain is refreshing and when I stand out there, in the middle of the rain storm as it falls gently onto my skin, I feel like everything bad and wrong is being washed away, you know that feeling?" Lance looked at me, staring into my eyes. His eyes. As blue as the ocean. As blue as sapphires. The sparkles in his eyes, like rain.

It was at that moment that I started liking rain. I gave him a small smile, "Yeah. I guess I can see what you mean about rain." He smiled and looked back at the rain. I, however, stared into my own rain.

I stared into his eyes.

A knock on my window startled me out of the memory. I jumped and looked out to see Shiro with an umbrella, looking at me with concern in his eyes. Then he noticed my cigarette and frowned at me. He opened my door and took the thing out of my mouth.

"If you wanted one you could've just asked me, thief," I grumbled and pushed him out of my way as he threw my cancer onto the driveway.

"No thanks, Keith. I'm most definitely not getting addicted to those so I'll have to pay for cancer when I start missing it." Shiro said and rolled his eyes.

I walked ahead of him, not minding the rain. I opened the front door to be met with a very strong smell.

Shiro walked in the door and I glared at him, "You can't preach to me about how cigarettes are bad when you still drink, Takashi." He stuck his tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I mumbled and made my way upstairs to my bedroom. I quickly opened my door and was met with a faint smell of alcohol. I groaned. Seriously? He had to drink in my room? I rolled my eyes and walked to my closet, taking out a few clothes and essentials out of it. I stuffed all of it into a bag and smiled as I thought of the prank that was going to be pulled on Lance.

I'm not going to feel bad, I reassured myself as I grabbed the most important piece to our prank. Even though I might feel bad about it later, I still owe Lance a good prank.

I smiled to myself and zipped up my bag and walked downstairs.

I looked around at the bottom of the stairs and checked both sides, making sure Shiro wasn't around to stop me. Deeming the coast as clear, I snuck to the door and had my hand on a knob when I felt a tap on a shoulder. I inwardly groaned and turned around.

"Where are you going, Keith? Buying some more cigarettes?" Shiro asked and smiled. No, it wasn't one of those nice smiles, it was the where-the-fuck-do-you-think-you're-going look.

I almost rolled my eyes but I kind of wanted him to be on my side. "No, I'm going to Lotor's house," I said nonchalantly.

Shiro raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Ah, Lotor. You two have been quite close lately. Mind telling me why?" He asked and frowned slightly.

"Mhm, yeah. We have. But, you know how hard it is for me to make friends sometimes. He's the best one I have right now and we really get along." I said and smiled. 

Please believe it. Please believe it.

Shiro made an apologetic face and smiled nervously, "Oh, sorry. I'm glad you two are getting along. Go have fun. Just no drinking." He said and took a long gulp of his vodka.

I raised my eyebrows and turned away, "Be back tomorrow. Maybe." And before he could say anything more, I opened the door and quickly left.

I slid back into my car, which was a blood red King Edition 2016 Mustang. How I got my hands on one of these? That's a story for later...

I quickly started it up and pulled out of the driveway, making my way to Lotor's.

When I arrived, Lotor greeted me outside. He was tending to his rose bush and waved vigorously and pointed towards his door. I nodded and hurriedly went inside.

A few minutes later, Lotor came in and pulled off his gloves. "Did you bring the stuff?" He asked and he washed his hands in towards the sink.

"Yeah. How are we going to pull off the plan?" I asked and sat on the bench beside his table, which looked really fucking expensive.

"Well, first we'll have to somehow get inside Lance." He said.

I made a face, "Inside Lance's house, Lotor." Lotor raised an eyebrow.

"That's what I said...?" He frowned and looked at me.

"No, you forgot to say house. Jeez, you make it sound like what we are doing is going to be dirty or something. Don't give the readers thoughts like that." I said and crossed my arms.

Lotor gawked at me, "Well, okay you fucking small Titan. Knock down the fourth wall, why don't you."

\----- Lance's House -----

"Stop laughing, " I said between chuckles. I elbowed Lotor in the side. He yelped and glared at me. I shrugged.

Lotor rolled his eyes and smiled as he said some incantations to unlock Lance's front door.

We both smiled when we heard the click of the lock. I softly twisted the handle and peeked inside.

Lances house is huge. I mean, I don't even know how he can afford it. I looked around at his black leather couches and his marble fireplace. His white carpet always seemed to be clean. If there was even a tiny piece of anything you'd be able to see it from ten miles away. 

Lotor was exploring and almost knocked over an ancient, and very expensive looking vase. I whisper-yelled at him to be careful and he stuck his tongue out at me.

Rolling my eyes, I turned to the staircase to see a door opening and Lance stepping out. So much for our prank, we'll just have to do something else. Maybe scare him a bit. 

"Lance is awake. New plan: We are just going to scare him a bit. Be extra quiet and move out of sight. When I say, jump into action." I told him telepathically and we both moved as quick as possible to the shadows on the ceiling so Lance wouldn't be able to see us. 

I curiously watched Lance float down the stairs. I knew he wasn't normal, so I didn't freak out as much as Lotor did. He whispered quickly to me about how that was so cool and how he thought Lance was human. He almost squealed out loud and I glared at him, hoping he would get the idea. 

Lance got to the bottom of the stairs and was on the slick railing. He cautiously looked around both the corners, and it took everything I had not to laugh. 

"Go," I told Lotor quickly. Soon, we had Lance in our grasp. I felt his heartbeat speed up after Lotor pushed him into my chest. 

 

Suddenly, however, I was highly aware of Lance's touch. I could feel everywhere he touched. His head against my shoulder, his back against my chest, his ass against my- OH OKAY THEN. Lotor chuckled and I shot him a glare. I'll get him back for snooping around in my mind like that. 

I rolled my eyes and smiled. But that quickly faded when Lance went limp. 

Oh my Zarkon, you dirty minded readers, stop. And don't you dare say anything about me breaking the fourth wall. If it comes down to it, I'll break the fifth, the sixth, the ten-thousandth, any wall. Don't fuck with me. 

Lotor gave me a concerned look, and I turned Lance around so I could see his face. His eyes were closed and gosh does he have long eyelashes. I allowed myself to explore a little more of his face and noticed a few freckles here and there. Before I could get too into it, Lotor took Lance away from me and started to carry him up the stairs, Lance hanging over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

I visibly pouted, "Don't hold him like that. That's precious cargo." I easily took Lance away from Lotor, being nice and carrying the boy bridal style instead. 

I was at Lance's door when his eyes slowly opened and registered on my face. He sighed a breath of relief, probably because he thought murders had finally got him, but instead it was just me. 

Lance yawned and got out of my arms. He sat on the bed and lazily looked at me, studying my clothing and, well, just me in general, so it seemed. Lotor walked in and Lance instantly made a face. 

I have no idea what his problem is with Lotor, but maybe one day I'll remember to ask him. Lance shook his head and looked back at me.

"What are you two doing here? It's too early for me to deal with people." He whined. 

I glanced over at Lotor and he shrugged. "Well, uhm, we just... we just wanted to uhh surprise you and all." I grimaced as I noticed how many times I stumbled. 

Lance made a very confused face and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure. I bet you were trying to prank me, huh?" Lotor coughed and I mentally facepalmed. Lotor didn't know how to not be suspicious. Lance rolled those perfect, sapphire blue eyes and pointed at the door. 

"Out," he demanded. 

"But but but, Lance," I whined. "We had a bonding moment. I cradled you in my arms."

"Nope, don't remember, didn't happen." He disagreed, shaking his head. 

 

"You literally looked at me," I argued and sighed when he again pointed to the door. Getting the message, I said my farewells and met Lotor in the car. He instantly started up a conversation.

"Did you know Lance could do that?? What is he? A vampire? A ghost?" Lotor asked excitedly. 

"Ah, Lotor Lotor. It's quite obvious he's not a ghost. He would be captured by now by the committee. " I grumbled and started up the car. 

"Oh, so he's a vampire then? Aren't there only a few of those left in the world? I've heard the hunters are getting worse..." He trailed off and started biting his nails, a nervous habit of his. 

"Yes." I simply stated.

That is why I have to dedicate my life to keep my best friend safe.


End file.
